Doce Engano
by Amanda Amy Sakura
Summary: Hentai Com Sasori Babei  .    Minha Primeira fic Aqui no FanFiction Espero que gostem


**Oneshort**

**Naruto não me pertence , se pertencesse a Sakura Ficaria com o Itachi/Kakashi/Sasori, Hinata com Sasuke, Ino com Shikamaru, E Tsunade ficaria como Dan mesmo ^^**

**Essa Fic é SasoSaku **

**esperem que gostem e minha primeira fic ^^**

Doce engano.

Ela acabara de voltar de um plantão medico e ido interrogar Sasuke. Ela estava cansada daquilo, acabara de fazer dois meses que capturaram Sasuke o amor de infância dela que agora duvidava se amara ele ainda, ele estava tão diferente agora não tinha mais motivos de vingar ou matar seu irmão mais velho Itachi que descobrirá que não tinha morrido quando ele o enfrentara, mais sim quando Itachi tinha enfrentado Orochimaru e Kabuto que também morreu logo depois com a katana de Itachi em seu coração. Estava andando quando viu Genma andando em sua direção.

- Sakura-chan quanto tempo.

- Oi Genma, como vai você?

- Vou bem o Kakashi esta atrás de você. Disse que precisa de sua ajuda com um corte que ele fez, sabe como e ele não gosta de hospitais e Naruto quer depois ir ao Ichicaru comer algo e beber.

Sakura sorriu e disse que iria depois que deixasse primeiro sua mochila em sua casa.

- Kakashi como você fez isso?- Perguntava a medica-nin olhando um grande corte da nuca ate o meio das costas.

- Eu estava treinando e quando vi um...

- Não responda não quero escutar uma das suas mentiras estranhas. - Disse Sakura quando ia passando a mão com chakra para reparar o dano que o machucado fez.

Naruto estava rindo da cara de Kakashi que estava fazendo uma cara de dor enquanto a Haruno pressionada o machucado dele de propósito.

Quando eles saíram da casa de Kakashi encontrara Ino.

- Testuda, Kakashi, Baka como vão vocês =D.

- Ino porca vamos ao Ichicaru quer vim conosco Hinata e Tenten vão, e o Nara vai estar la - disse a rosada cutucando Yamanaka a deixando vermelha.

- Vamos ao novo bar que abriu perto do Ichikaru - disse Ino disfarçado.

- Vamos la então, Naruto vai chamar o pessoal nos no encontramos la dai. - Disse Kakashi sorrindo- eu pago a conta já que Sakura me curou.

Sakura não sabia ao certo quanto tempo eles estavam naquele bar e também não sabia quantas garrafas de Tequila tinha tomado, ela tinha parado na conta na quarta e de Sake nem tinha idéia. Quando ela sentiu uma pessoa chegar atrás dela a abraçando e a beijando em seu pescoço deu uma lambida rápida antes de deixar um chupão, não sabia quem era mais dava arrepios maravilhoso, ele se encaixou perfeitamente atrás dela a fazendoela gemer baixinho, ele escorregou sua mão para a coxa e passando debaixo de sua saia quando viu a Rosada toda corada e molhada ele deu um sorriso vitorioso, ela tão entregue com as caricias que ele estava fazendo. Ele fez ela se virar com os olhos fechados, e lhe dar um beijo nervoso e bêbado. Ela pensava como era a pessoa que estava a fazendo sentir quente e molhada sua feminilidade. Ainda beijando o estranho, sentiu que ele queria explorar a sua boca com a língua ela então deixou que aquela língua quente com um gosto amargo e ao mesmo tempo doce lhe explorasse. Também sentiu algo de liquido escorrendo em sua boca a fazendo engolir algo quente e delicioso. Ela abriu os olhos só pode ver um rosto embasado tentou descobrir quem era mais não conseguiu aquele beijo a fez sentir suas pernas caírem ela passou sua mão delicada em um peito cheio de músculos perfeitamente esculpidos e duros ela se sentiu cansada e começou a fechar seus olhos, a ultima coisa foi ver Ino com uma cara de assustada e gritando para que Sakura acordasse, e correndo em sua direção sentiu que o homem a pegara em seu colo e corresse com uma coisa tão frágil e delicada em seus braços.

- Agora você e minha bonequinha Sakura Haruno, esperei por um ano agora você e minha.

A Rosada acordara com a cabeça latejando de dor e ela sabia de cinco coisas:

1- Tinha bebido de mais da conta a noite passada.

2- Tinha dado seu primeiro beijo, que estava reservando para Sasuke, que agora duvidava se era para ele mesmo.

3- Ela tinha beijado um estranho, pois não se lembrara de ter visto o rosto.

4- Sabia que horas era passada das 07h00min da manha estava ferrada.

A ultima e mais importante:

5- A ONDE ELA ESTAVA...

Sabia que não era em sua casa era uma casa muito espaçosa e escura deveria de ser uma casa subterrânea sua visão estava um pouco embasada.

Quando viu um homem com uma mascara cobrindo os olhos, ele tinha o par de olhos castanhos tão hipnotizantes, ele chegara perto dela e levara para uma mesa pequena onde tinha duas tacas de vinho com uma garrafa cheia de vinho, uma tigela de Ramen ele a colocara na cadeira com cuidado e amarrava sua cintura com uma espécie de cinta e ele puxou uma cadeira ao lado dela e sentou, a Rosada estava recuperando um pouco de sua consciência e reparava que não estava mais com suas roupas normais e sim com um curto vestido preto de alcinhas que ia ate o meio de suas coxas seus cabelos que batiam perto de sua cintura estava preso em um coque e sua franja estava solta.

- Minha boneca que bom esta acordando - disse o homem de cabelos ruivos meio castanhos. - Já estava com medo que você não acordasse, para o nosso aniversario de um ano que quero te ter em meus braços.

- De um ano?- Disse Sakura confusa, sabia que fora seqüestrada mais não conseguira mexer um só músculo.

- E boneca hoje faz um ano que você me conquistou meu coração. Eu só quero um almoço e jantar romântico e só eu te solto depois eu prometo. Você concorda comigo?

- Ha... Hai. - Disse um pouco nervosa com a situação que aquele homem a colocara ele com certeza a viu nua, pois não estava com suas roupas normais.

Ele deu um sorriso e aproximando mais da Haruno que corou ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a roçar os lábios dele contra os dela com um movimento involuntário ela deu um beijo de leve nos dele, a Haruno percebendo que fizera pedia desculpa toda vermelha com a ação que fizera a pouco atrás, ele deu um sorriso malicioso e pegou os hashi e colocara comida na boca da Haruno que estava fraca de mais, ela não sabia mais no dia anterior no beijo ele a fez ingerir um remédio que corta o uso de chakra e deixava a pessoa confusa e com o corpo meio que mole.

- Vamos ver um filme Sakura-chan.

Ele a soltou da cadeira mais ela se levantou e caiu no chão, ele a pegou com tanta gentileza e carinho como ela fosse uma princesa. E a levou para uma sala e a deixou no sofá e colocou o filme.

Quando terminou o filme Sakura estava chorando ele a olhou deitada com a cabeça no colo dele, começou a limpar as lagrimas dela.

- Por que ela não ficou com ele no final, por que ele pediu para ela ir com o outro homem sabendo que ela o amava?

- Por que ele sabia que as pessoas iam a machucar se ficasse com ele, alem do mais ele era uma pessoa renegada do pais, todos o querem o matar.

Ele sabia que iria acontecer a mesma coisa com ele e a pequena boneca que tinha em seu colo.

- Qual e o seu nome?

- Pode chamar de como você quiser.

- Posso ver o seu rosto?- Ela conseguira esticar o seu braço e tocar suas com suas mãos pequenas na mascara do estranho querendo puxar para ver o seu rosto.

- Não melhor não assim não vai querer chegar perto de mim. - Ele disse pegando as mãos da pequena e aproximando o seu rosto no dela e pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. Ele a soltou e subiu por cima dela no sofá e começou um beijo mais intenso. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido por causa do beijo gostoso que ele dava, ele começou a descer e dar pequenos beijos no pescoço ele parou nos ombros querendo tirar as alcinhas daquele vestido e possuí-la ali, ele passou suas mãos nos seios dela eles não eram pequenos e nem tão grandes cabiam perfeitamente nas mãos dele, eram macios ela começou a gemer baixinho, ela estava muito nervosa e insegura. Ele percebeu que não era a hora ainda ele reuniu todas as forças que tinha para parar mesmo que ele não queria.

- N. Não - Disse Sakura

- Você não esta preparada ainda. Alem do mais ainda temos um Jantar. - Disse sorrindo decepcionado.

Ela o puxou querendo mais caricias que ele estava proporcionando. Ele chegou mais perto e deu outro beijo nela e a soltou.

- Só quero saber o seu nome, por favor.

- Vou lhe dizer que isso vai acontecer que nem o final do filme. - Disse segurando as duas mãos dela aproximando a da mascara.- Eu vou assustar você, eu sei disto. Eu sou um ninja que pensão que estou morto.

- Eu não importo.

- Já matei varias pessoas, uma vez quase te matei mais te machuquei você, eu não queria mais seqüestrei uma pessoa e a matei mais você o ressuscitou. - Dizendo Sakura estava com a feição de assustada, mais seus olhos estavam ficando com afeição compreensível.

- Eu não me importo agora eu quero ficar com você para sempre, quero cuidar de outras coisas, não quero mais voltar para Konoha não tenho ninguém para voltar depois de sair daqui, não sou que nem a Hinata que tem o Naruto, não sou a Tenten que tem Neji, Sasuke não e mais a pessoa que amo ele mudou como eu mudei ele foi meu "doce engano". - Ela estava chorando ele limpou o choro dela com suas mãos e pegou as mãos dela e colocou na mascara ele sentiu suas mãos tremulas e frias as mesmo tempo.

- Eu não vou te impedir. - Ele disse fechando os olhos para não ver os olhos verdes brilhantes por causa do choro. Ele sentiu a mascara sair do rosto dele e ouviu uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Saa... Sasori eu o mateii...

- Não eu fiz vocês pensarem que eu morri a Akatsuki queria que eu... - Sakura colocou os 2 dedos na boca perfeita o interrompendo.

- Não preciso saber o que você fez pra estar aqui. -Disse o puxando para um beijo mais profundo e faminto.- Quero estar com você para sempre.

Não sabem quanto tempo depois que ficaram abrasados no sofá na sala Sasori mexendo na franja de Sakura

Quando ele se levantou e pegou ela no colo e a levou para o quarto ele tirou o vestido dela pois como estava fraca tinha derrubado vinho em seu vestido e a cobriu tentando não toma-la em seus braços e afoga La em paixão quando ia saindo do quarto.

- Espera fica comigo esta noite? Por favor.

Ele deitou do lado dela ela ficou o olhando a camisa dele estava um pouco molhada por causa do choro dela e da taca de vinho ela se arrastou mais perto dele.

- Sa.. Sasori, sua camisa, esta molhada.

Ele sentou na cama e a tirou ele ia se levantar para pegar outra camisa. Quando ele senti duas mãos dela, ele deitou de volta na cama a Haruno começou a passar suas mãos delicadas no peitoral cheio de músculos que ele tinha ela começou a brincar com o peitoral dele, e deitou a sua cabeça peitoral dele acabando dormindo. Ele viu o rosto calmo e sereno dela e a beijou na testa. E dormiu logo depois.

Ele acordou e viu que ela não estava em seu colo sentiu um vazio no peito, se levantou e ouviu um barulho de água caindo ele olhou para o banheiro viu que a porta estava aberta ele se aproximou da ponta e bateu mais nada da Haruno responder.

- Sakura esta tudo bem?

Ela não respondia isso o deixava mais nervorso. Quando escutou um choro bem baixinho.

- Sakura eu vou entrar. - Ele se assustou quando viu a rosada sentada no chão chorando . - Sakura o que aconteceu?

- Não vou ver mais o pessoal da vila não e mesmo?

- E só se você quiser. - Disse mais reparou que ela estava só com toalha ele se virou para não ver o corpo da Haruno.

- Eu quero ficar- ela se levantou e entrou na banheira ele foi caminhando para a porta, e escutou a voz dela.

- Sasori entra comigo?- Não estava com a voz insegura que nem antes.

Aquilo era uma tentação mais ele se segurou.

- Vou arrumar umas coisas se acontecer algo me chame.

Ela fez uma cara de decepcionada.

Sasori foi para a cozinha pegou uma garrafa de vinho tomou todo o vinho em um gole só. O que ele fizera agora ele não queria ver o corpo dela antes de fazer amor com ela. Ele voltou para o quarto e viu-aela colocando uma camisa branca de botões com os cabelos molhados soltos ela levou um susto, quando Sasori colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela a virando para dar um beijo ela começou a dar um gemido bem baixinho. Ele separou seus lábios do dela ele abriu os olhos e viu ela ali de olhos fechados ela tinha adorado aquele beijo tanto como ele, ela abriu os olhos e viu os castanhos a olhando ela começou a ficar da cor de seus cabelos, ele a pegou no colo e levou para a cama e a deitou com cuidado, subiu por cima dela e voltou a beijar com mais intensidade ele parou de beijar ela, olhou para a blusa que ela estava usando e começou a tirar devagar quando ela já estava aberta ele viu que ela não estava usando o soutien, só estava com uma calcinha cor de rosa voltou à atenção a aqueles seios médios e macios, deu mais um beijo na Haruno antes de abocanhar um dos seios e o outro apertando com sua mão, ela começou a apertar a cabeça dele e ela começou a arcar o corpo para se oferecer mais, ele sorriu vitorioso quando viu a Rosada começando a gemer um pouco mais alto dava para ouvir sem nenhum problema, depois de dar atenção a um dos seios ele se levantou um pouco ela já iria reclamar, quando ele assoprou de longe o seu seios dando uma sensação maravilhosa ,ele começou a descer pela sua barriga lisa dando pequenos beijos quando se encontrou com a calcinha rosa, ele arrancou a calcinha da Haruno com os dentes deixando ela mais excitada percebeu que La também era rosa, deu uma risada de leve começou a beijar a aquelas perna e se levantou para tirar sua calça, ele reparou que ela não tinha muito seio ele gostava de médios mais reparou que ela tinha muitas curvas e pernas longas e lindas que compensou que ela não tinha, a Haruno tentou ajudar mais não conseguirá a blusa dele já não estava mais, só estava com a cueca boxer preta. Ele abriu um pouco as pernas dela para saborear sua intimidade de cereja que já estava molhada quando ele começou a morder e chupar ela se contorceu de prazer ela começou a empurrar a cabeça dele para se aproximar mais ficando mais intenso.

- Ssaaa... Sasori ... Mais.

Sasori levantou sua cabeça a beijando ela sentiu um gosto diferente, também sentiu algo pulsante na cueca de Sasori

- Você quer mais minha Cerejinha?

- Ha. Haii.

Ele olhou para ela pegou seus dedos e colocou na boca dela ela chupou seus dedos os molhando, ele sorriu vitorioso quando ela olhar sem entender o que iria acontecer. Ele passou sua mão na sua intimidade e colocou os seus dois dedos em sua vagina a fazendoela dar um gemido bem mais alto sentiu o himem que ele já romperia, ele enfiava todo o seu dedo e voltava dando a ela seu primeiro orgasmo ele sorriu quando ela fechou os olhos e arranhou sua longa e grande costa, ele soltou um gemido já não estava mais agüentando queria penetrá-la na àquela hora.

- Vou te penetrar ok? Sei que vai doer a primeira vez dói, mas eu prometo nunca mais te machucar esta bem?

- Haaai...hummm... Vo..você promete?

- Sim se eu não cumprir você pode ir embora e nunca mais me ver.

- Haii..

Ela conseguirá levantar e beijar Sasori, ajudou a tirar a boxer ela sabia que ele estava excitado tanto quanto ela, mais reparou que ele iria mesmo a machucar não só na primeira vez, ele era muito bem dotado ela ficou com muito medo.

- Ele e grande demais... Não vai entrar... Não vai. - Ela disse colocando uma das mãos em sua intimidade e a outra em sua boca.

Ele viu o pânico que invadiu o rosto dela por causa do tamanho.

- Vamos fazer quando estiver preparada.

Ele suspirou e levantou da cama ele foi caminhando para fora do quarto entrou numa banheira de hidromassagem. Ela não conseguira entender o que acontecera, percebeu que ele estava esperando ela estar sem medo. Ela conseguiu levantar da cama e saiu da cama ela viu que ele se afundou na banheira ele estava com os olhos fechados e jogou sua cabeça para trás ela se aproximou quieta se abaixou e deu um beijo nele, ele levou um susto por causa do beijo ela entrou na banheira ela ficou um pouco mais excitada seus mamilos ficaram mais durinhos , percebeu que ela estava um tom acima da cor de seus cabelos chegou mais perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu acho que estou.

Ela pegou o membro pulsante dele e encaixou em sua vagina ele segurou em sua cintura bem proporcionada e também sussurou.

- Tem certeza?

- Hai... Tenho certeza.

Ele segurou mais forte a cintura dela ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele, e a penetrou rápido mais ficou parado. Ela gritou de dor e enfiando suas unhas no ombro dele, ele logo viu uma mancha de sangue surgir na água.

- Não sou mais virgem... - Disse ela olhando a água.

- Não você não e mais. - Depois disto ele reparou que ela relaxou um pouco suas mãos deu um beijo nela e começou com estocadas longas e divagares depois foi aumentando e ficando mais e mais fundo ate que todo o seu pênis entrasse. Ela começara a tingir seu Maximo quando gozou pela primeira vez com ele dentro dela, ele não tinha parado ele continuou ela já não estava mais agüentando mais quando ela atingiu o seu quatro orgasmo ela sentiu que aumentara mais o tamanho dele dentro dela quando sentiu algo muito quente escorrendo dela e ele jogando dentro dela , eles estiveram o orgasmo juntos. Foi à melhor sensação dela em toda sua vida ele não tinha saído dela ainda.

- Você foi maravilhosa e perfeita.

- Você foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Disse o beijando, ele saiu dentro dela ,ela sentiu um imenso vazio quando ele saiu dentro dela ele a pegou no colo e foram para o banheiro ele a lavou ela sentiu que tinha ficado algo injusto com ele tinha dado mais prazer para ela do que para ele. Ele começou a secar-la quando ele a levou para a cama e deitaram juntos grudadinhos um com outro e ainda nus ela percebeu como podia agradado, viu que ele ainda estava excitado ela também. Ela começou a beijá-lo foi descendo seu beijo no pescoço dele, no peitoral dele sentiu um gosto muito gostoso nem doce e nem amargo próprio dele.

- Sakura o que esta fazendo ? - Disse Sasori quando Sakura havia chegado em sua barriga cheia de músculos perfeitamente esculpido.

- Estou equilibrando o nosso prazer me ensina ? - Disse antes de dar outro beijo muito mais intenso.

Ele pegou a mão dela a colocando em seu membro e a fazendo o estimular, colocou sua outra mão no rosto dela e passou o polegar nos lábios dela.

- Você aprende rápido coloque a boca aqui, isso não vai te machucar.

Ela deu um beijo antes de abocanhar o local ela começou a fazer movimentos lentos ele pegou os cabelos róseos dela para fazer eles ficarem mais rápidos e fundos.

- Você e uma delicia Sakura. - Ele gemeu deu para escutar os gemidos baixinhos que ela estava dando com ele na boca. Ele segurou com mais forca, ela sentiu algo liquido e quente escorrera em sua boca e fazendo engolir. Ela o tirou dentro de sua boca respirou ela tinha engolido tudo que ele lhe dera era um gosto diferente.

- Acho que estamos empatados. - Disse ele ao fim, ele fez ela deitar encima dele e beijou carinhosamente a testa dela.

- Estou com fome e você ?- Disse Sakura quase dormindo.

- Vamos dormir primeiro minha cereja.

Ela não discordou com ele, e a colocou ao lado dele com a cabeça em seu peito puxou o cobertor e cobriu os dois, e a viu lutando para não dormir.

- Não fica aqui comigo... Não vai embora...Eu... Eu tee...- Ela acabara de dormir ele a olhou e sorriu.

- Eu sei que você me ama minha flor. - Ele a abraçou mais forte a trazendo a mais perto, ele precisava dela o mais perto que podia.

- Você não sabe o quanto preciso de você, pois você e minha vida. - Ao disser isso acabou adormecendo ao lado dela.

Sakura acordou e não viu Sasori ao seu lado na cama sentiu um aperto no coração quando escutou um barulho de metal vindo ao quarto ao lado, pulou da cama e foi ao quarto ao lado, ela não estava mais nua ela estava com um lingerie vermelha e pegou uma blusa preta de Sasori que estava na cadeira ao lado da porta a colocou rapidamente.

Quando abriu a porta viu Sasuke de pé com uma katana cheia de sangue e Sasori ao chão todo machucado, o cheiro de sangue lhe veio a suas narinas correu em direção de Sasori que estava morto ela não reparava que não parava de chorar.

- Saso... Não acorda... Não ... Não vá... Por favor ... Não... Eu te amo... Você não pode me deixar... Não...

Sasuke a pegou no colo e forçou um beijo.

- Agora você realizou um sonho. - Disse sorrindo enquanto ela batia nele.- Agora você e toda minha, só minha e eu sou só seu.

- Não...NAOOOOOO... Não sou sua... Não

- SAKURA.. SAKURA .. ACORDA E SO UM PESADELO SAKURA.- Dizia Sasori a balançando para a fazerela açodar.

Ela chorava dormindo, não sabia que tinha pesadelos a noite , ele saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, quando escutar ela chamar ele baixinho, escutou ela gritando, e La estava ele tentando acordar ela com uma toalha branca enrolada em sua cintura com os cabelos molhados.

- Eu estou aqui, estou aqui. Disse a abraçando quando ela estava mais calma e parava de gritar e começou a acordar - Nunca vou te abandonar, nunca mesmo.

Ele a sentiu o abrasando.

- Você esta bem ? - Disse ele a segurando a cabeça dela a fazendo olhar bem nos olhos dele, eles estava levemente vermelhos por causa do choro mais estava com medo misturado com alegria.

- Eu .. Eu te amo Sasori por favor nunca me abandone mesmo.

Ele a beijou e pegou deitou ela de volta na cama .

- Nunca vou abandonar você como Sasuke lhe fez.

- Nunca mais repita esse nome na minha frente. Esta bem.

- Nunca mais vou falar dele .

Ela estava nua e toda suada e ele todo molhado e nu. Ele percebeu que os mamilos dela estavam começando a ficar duros.

Ele começou a beijar, começou na testa foi para ponta do nariz dela, ela soltou uma risadinha e fez sorrir, a beijou intensamente na boca, enquanto a beijava ela conseguiu se livrar da toalha dele , ele passava a mãos fortes nos seios nas pernas bem torneadas dela e desceu o beijo no pescoço e ele parou perto do mamilo dela ela não parava de gemer baixinho, Sasori sorriu adorava que suas bonecas fazia o que ele pedia ,e Sakura não era uma boneca mais fazia o que ele pedia.

Ele deu beijos delicados num dos seios de Sakura e segurou outro com a mão. Ele levantou sua cabeça e viu ela chorando mais não estava triste ou apavorada.

- O que foi Sakura. - Disse ele perto do ouvido dela mordiscando.

- Estou feliz por você ter me raptado sei que estou sendo egoísta.

- Você não esta sendo egoísta, mais eu sim ?

- Como assim ?

- Eu quero você só para mim, por isso quer se casar comigo?

- Sim.

Ele sorriu e foi descendo pela sua barriga deixando um rastro de saliva, chegou a sua intimidade começou a saborear sua amada a penetrou com o dedo do meio e começou a bombear com movimentos rápidos.

Ela já estava se contorcendo de prazer quando ele ia penetrá-la ela virou se e fez ele se deitar olhou para ele e disse sorrindo.

- Quero praticar .

Isso já bastou para ela dar um beijo na sua boca e beijar o big Sasori, quando ela terminou sua vontade de devorá-lo ela ia se deitar quando Sasori a segurou pelo braço.

- Sobe no meu colo acho que assim não vai doer e você pode controlar com seu próprio ritmo.

Ela obedeceu sua sugestão,começou com estocadas firmes e ritmadas lentas , foi aumentando sua velocidade, Sasori estava dando um trato nos seios de Sakura a fazendo gemer mais auto com as estocadas de Sasori e olha que não esta todo ele dentro dela. Seus corpos já estavam totalmente suados quando ela gozava junto a ele ela saiu dele e se deitou se ao lado quase sem respirar.

- Isso foi incrível disse ele sentindo o efeito do prazer em seu corpo ainda.

Ele se levantou e pegou sua ninfa e levou para o banheiro dando um banho nela e outro nele.

- Eu te amo Sakura, nem mesmo que me matem não vou desistir de você.

Depois de outra relação amorosa na banheira ele fez um ramen para Sakura devorar aquilo com tanta fome que podia matar um dinossauro.

Ele decidiu fazer uma surpresa para ela iria sair daquela casa depois de três noites que passara ali.

Ele entrou no quarto viu ela de lingerie preta, ainda bem que ele tinha comprado do tamanho certo para ela e tinha algumas roupas ali que comprara pensando nela, ela estava penteando seu cabelo róseo e o prendendo. Ela o viuele entrando e sorriu.

- Vem Sakura quero lhe mostrar algo. - Dizendo isso ele pegou um vestido de alcinhas roxo e colocou nela, segurou na cintura e a beijou.

Quando ela viu Sasori tinha a pegado no colo e estava subindo uma escada.

- Feche os olhos assim você vai se acostumar com a claridade.

Ela o obedeceu, pois amava ele mais do que nunca, sentiu no rosto uma brisa suave uma claridade e sentiu o cheiro das arvores. Sentiu que ele a colocara no chão em algo fofo.

- Agora abra devagar cuidado, pois o sol esta forte.

Ela começou a abrir os olhos viu um céu tão azul que quase chorou de emoção, viu que ele tinha preparado um piquenique. Ela se levantou para ver como era a paisagem, viu alguns pássaros voando ele morava encima de uma montanha que tinha uma cachoeira um pouco abaixo ela se virou para ele para dizer que aquilo estava perfeito. Viu um buque de flores de cerejas no meio tinha uma caixinha de veludo preta em cima do pufe Sakura foi andando ate o buque e o pegou cheirou as flores elas estavam exaltando o seu perfume natural nem forte e nem fraca. Então ela se sentou na almofada colocou o buque em seu colo e pegou a caixinha preta e abriu, era um anel dourado com uma pedra meio rosa grudada.

- Ele e lindo...

- Pertenceu a minha mãe queria que você usasse se quiser...

- E claro que quero. Hum quer colocar?

Ele sorriu pegou o anel e colocou em seu dedo e deu um beijo nela.

- Eu não tenho um para você...

- Não fique assim sei que você vai me dar um melhor presente. - Disse rindo.- Ha a hora chegou vamos ver o pôr-do-sol Sakura A. - Ele sorriu juntamente com ela.

Ela se sentou no colo dele era tão bom só os dois ali naquele paraíso queria que durasse para sempre.

Passou-se de um mês que Sakura estava com Sasori e estava feliz.

- Vem Sakura vamos dormir.

- Hai. - Ela o beijou de leve e deitou ao lado dele no seu lado da cama.

Sakura acordou com dor de cabeça não sabia se era o excesso de vinho ou de sexo que fizera com Sasori no dia anterior.

Quando ia se levantar reparou que não estava no quarto de Sasori mais sim num quarto totalmente branco com um aparelho ligado a ela, sua visão estava embasada viu num canto do quarto um ponto preto, ela esticou a mão.

- Sa... Sasori?

- Não, agora ele nunca mais vai perturbar você minha jóia. - Disse sorrindo vitorioso Sakura deitada confusa olhou para ele e reparou que não era Sasori era Sasuke.

- Não... CADE ELE SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA... VOCE NAO MERECE NINGUÉM... NAOO SASORII...

Com os gritos de Sakura Naruto entra na sala vê sua melhor amiga pulando da cama e arrancando os aparelhos, e fugindo de Sasuke, ele tentou segurar ela mais ela conseguiu correr para o corredor viu Tsunade indo na direção dela para pegar ela, mais acabou caindo no chão ela parou de chorar e olhou para Tsunade e disse:

- Eu vou casar com Sasori e vamos ter nosso filho. Você entende Tsunade?

- Sakura sinto muito mais ele morreu.

- Não... Não ele não pode morrer como nosso filho vai crescer... Como eu vou ficar sem Sasori ao meu lado... Eu o amo.

Ela se voltou ao chão e vomitou, olhou para Neji que estava trabalhando no Hospital e desmaiou, ele a pegou no colo e pediu para que Tsunade fosse dar um banho em Sakura.

Ele fez o exame de sangue para ver se Sakura estava mesmo grávida.

Ele estava com o resultado em suas mãos e levou para Tsunade que confirmava que Sakura estava mesmo grávida de Sasori.

Passou-se mais de três meses que Sakura tinha voltado ela não queria sair do hospital mais Tsunade disse para ela voltar para sua casa que fazia mais de quatro meses que não ia la. Sakura foi andando e passou a sua mão em sua barriga de Quatro meses como ela tinha se arrependido-se de não ter contado para Sasori que estava grávida dele, olhou para frente e foi andando para sua antiga casa parou na frente dela, ela estava um pouco descuidada ela fez uma forca para abrir a porta que estava um pouco emperrada olhou como ela tinha deixado a casa tinha uma camada de pó encima de todos os moveis.

- Bem vinda Saa, essa e nossa nova casa.

Sakura pegou uns baldes, água, luvas e produtos de limpeza e começou a limpar a casa quando ela tinha terminado. Ela se lembrou que não tinha nada na dispensa de comida nem na geladeira.

Foi para o mercado mais próximo de sua casa, quando voltou viu um grupo de meninas fora da casa de Sakura. Quando viu uma loira com um travesseiro sorrindo para Hinata e estava junto Tenten e Temari.

- Essa não hoje não...

- Testuda...

- Oi meninas, acho que vou ter que voltar para o mercado. - Disse rindo.- Já sei Tsunade?

- Sim e não mais você vai deixar nós aqui fora esta frio... Hem?

- Ok vamos entrando. Disse abrindo a porta e indo para direção da cozinha, Hinata foi logo atrás de Sakura.

- Sakura...

- O que foi Hinata...

- E melhor você se sentar.

- O que e que aconteceu?

- Nada demais mais sei que você vai chorar...

Hinata puxou a mão de Sakura e lhe entregou uma caixinha de veludo preta, Sakura reconhecera aquela caixinha foi à mesma que ele lhe tinha lhe entregado.

- Eu acho melhor eu ver depois se não vou estragar a noite. - Disse olhando para a caixinha. - Obrigada Hinata.

- De nada sempre que precisar e só me chamar.

A noite das garotas não passava, ela não parava de pensar na caixinha que Hinata tinha lhe entregado quando elas iam saindo da casa de Sakura à tarde no dia seguinte, Sakura nem esperou fechar a porta direito, saiu andando depressa ate o sofá e pegou a caixinha e a abriu. Viu um pequeno papel dobrado cair, viu seu anel ali dentro e o pegou e colocou-o, começou a sair pequenas lagrimas de seu rosto, olhou para o chão e viu o papel e o pegou abriu com cuidado viu que era uma carta. E a começou a ler.

"Minha Boneca:

Se você esta lendo isso e porque eu não estou mais perto de você, não e por que eu queira me afastaram de você mais saiba que vou me vingar e vou estar perto de você e do nosso filho, assim que puder.

Vou o verele crescer e se tornar forte juntamente com sua mãe.

Eu te amo minha cereja.

Sasori _Akasuna _"

Sakura colocou suas mãos em sua barriga e começou a chorar de felicidade sabia que ele iria lhe buscar.

Sakura passara o dia dentro de sua casa arrumando algumas coisas , decidiu sair para relaxar um pouco.

Andando de noite na rua de sua casa não tinha ninguém , foi andando pensando em Sasori, pois ela não pensara em fugir nenhum dia que estava com ele pois se sentia completa.

Ela sentiu alguém se aproximando olhou para trás e viu ninguém, quando se virou viu quem era em sua frente, ela colocou sua mão no rosto pálido dele enquanto ele colocara uma das suas mãos na barriga de Sakura se abaixou e a beijando de leve.

- Vejo que você não me esqueceu...

- Nunca vou te esquecer pois te amo...

- Eu também Sakura vamos ser felizes o maximo que pudermos...

Ela sorriu para ele e o beijou, ele a pegou no colo e levou ela para a casa deles. Quando eles chegaram a deitou na cama e tirou sua roupa e a dela e começou a beijá-la toda fazendo gemer..

- Sasori... EU TE AMO..

- Isso não será como um "doce engano" para você pois estaremos juntos para sempre... Nos Três..

- Não nos Quatro!

- Quatro ?

- São gêmeos...

Ela abraçou e a afundou-la em paixão ate que a morte os separou os...

FIM

Uhuuu

Terminei minha 1° Fict tomara que tenha ficado boa e ainda Rank MMMM

\m/

Essa fic fiz para minha Melhor amiga Leila...

Eu entreguei no dia certo só na postagem esta bem atrasada mais espero que gostem juntamente com você amoré ..

Feliz Aniversario

Dia 08/04/2011/


End file.
